He left her
by ublergubler
Summary: Reid leaves her, how does she deal with it? will she ever get him back?


Reid remembers the day he meet her, it was raining. He sat at a small table with two seats and waited for his coffee as he pulled out the book he just got and he waited. He heard lightning as he saw his coffee approaching him, the delicious caffeinated brown liquid enclose in a small white mug slid down his throat. A tiny woman with honey brown hair and blue eyes walked in, she looked like a drowned rat but a pretty drowned rat, wait is that possible. She went up and ordered her coffee, a large flat white with two sugars. The place was packed with everyone hiding from the rain; the only free seat Reid could see was the one opposite him. She walked over "Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?" Reid gulped "Um o-f o-f of course" He managed to spit out. "Hi I'm Sofia Owens" She extended her hand and Reid shook it "I'm Doc um I'm Spencer Reid" She sat down and pulled out her own book, it was Complete Stories and Poems of Edgar Allan Poe. He smiled

Sofia was thinking about the first time she meet him, it was raining cats and dogs. She walked in and ordered her coffee and saw a few spare seats but one caught her eye, it was opposite a cute guy. She thought it wouldn't hurt to introduce herself. She took a deep breath 'Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?" "Um o-f o-f of course" He was nervous. "Hi I'm Sofia Owens" I extended my hand and he shook it "I'm Doc um I'm Spencer Reid" Wow a doctor. She sat down and pulled out her book, he was reading too but she couldn't even understand the title. After a little while she tried to make conversation. He was incredibly cute. She had to go but she took out her business card and wrote 'call me, if you want' on it and left it on the table. This memory brought tears to her eyes

She just got back from the funereal and changed out of her dress, as she was standing in their bedroom in just her plain black bra and boy shorts going to grab sweat pants and a baggy top. She opens up their wardrobe and sees his shirts. She grabbed his burgundy coloured shirt out and put it on doing up most of the buttons, it came half way up her thighs. He was so tall. He was. She walked over to their bed and curled up on his side.

There was a knock at the door "Go away" She said bluntly "No, so open up" "I don't want to talk to anyone" "Let me in or I will bust this door down" She walked to the door and let Morgan in. "What do you want" She asked "To see how you are" "Well the love of my life just died, how do you think I feel?" With that she walked back to the bedroom and climbed back into bed. Morgan followed her and sat on the end of the bed "Go away" she moaned, with that Morgan pulled her into a hug and she broke down. Morgan pulled her closer to him. "I miss him" "We all do". She fell asleep in Morgan's arms.

She woke up with a knock at the door "I will get that" Morgan offered "Just tell them to go away" "You don't know who it is yet, it could be pizza" "I don't want pizza" "Good because it's not pizza, it's Emily" Morgan called from the front door "I changed my mind, can it be pizza?" "No". "Hey" Emily greeted me when I came out from our, my bedroom. Her eyes were bloodshot "Hey" The word comes out harsher than I meant it to. She sat down on the couch, "Do you want pizza?" Morgan asked "No" "Sofia, when was the last time you ate?" Emily asked "Does whisky count?" The monotone of my voice surprised me. The look on their faces is a disappointed one I can already tell what one of them will say "He wouldn't want you to be like this" Morgan said it. I chuckled in my head.

They made themselves at home, Morgan ordered pizza and Emily wasn't happy that I wouldn't eat it after they finished Emily took a small bag out of her purse and gave it to me. I went back to my bedroom. I sat on the bed as I emptied the bag. They were his belongings on him when he was shot. I empty the contents out onto my bed; there was a small book in a strange language, his wallet which had a photo of me and him, his badge and a small box. I hadn't seen the box before and I opened it. A silver ring with a diamond on it. It was an engagement ring; I smile as I slide it on my finger. A perfect fit.

I crawl into the fetal position on my bed, I cry into his shirt that wraps around me. I remember our first fight. I knew he had history with Lila Archer but after a year of me dating him I didn't think she will send him provocative photos of herself. I remember his phone ringing. He was to into his book and asked me to check it and it was a photo message from no other than Lila Archer wearing very little. "Who was it" He asked innocently. I just looked at him. I threw his phone on the couch, grabbed my coat and purse and slammed the door as I left his apartment. I drove straight to the closet bar.

I sat there alone on the bar stool and the bartender tried to make conversation "What's bringing you down sweetheart" "Fucking actress fucking sexting my fucking boyfriend" "May I ask which actress" "Lila Archer" "Wow, tough day" "Tell me about it". I got really drunk that night as I poured my heart out to the bartender "I loved him and then this slut is sending him these fucking photos" "I think you should talk to him about this, do you want me to call a taxi?" "Safer than walking I guess" I stood outside waiting for the taxi deciding whether to go to Spencer's or mine. I pulled out my phone 5 missed calls and 10 new text messages. I decided to go to his and tell him it's over in person.

I knocked on the door and he answered, he stood there in his pajamas and looked relieved. He went to pull me into a hug "Don't touch me" I said abruptly "Can we talk? He asked "I will talk, you listen" He just nodded. "I am so mad with you" "Are you drunk?" "I am fucking pissed" He winced as the words poured out of my mouth "Me and you are over" I started to stumble with my words and the tears started to escape my eyes. He saw my tears roll down my cheek and he went to pull me into a hug "Don't touch me" the words managed to slip out my mouth. I turned and went to walk home. "Sof, it's too dark to walk home, let me drive you" I ignored him as I walked away. Half way down the street I felt a tug on my arm and freaked out until I turned around. I was slightly relieved when it was him; he had swapped his pajama pants for jeans. He pulled me into a hug except this time I didn't object, I cried. His warmth was nice on this cold night "Come back to my place and we can talk or I can drive you home" "Ok" He had his arm around me and we walked back to his place, I didn't say much the rest of the night but I stayed with him. He gave me a t-shirt, it came above my knees, it would do for sleeping. He grabbed a pillow and left for the couch "Can you stay?" He nodded and I slept in his arms that night.

That was the first night I had stayed at his apartment that then become ours, now I guess it's just mine. That evening I hated him but before I fell asleep I felt safe in his arms. What I would do to have his long slender arms wrapped around me just one more time.

It had been 5 weeks and Morgan or Emily couldn't always be with me, they had work to do. My phone started ringing, it was Morgan. Before I could say a word to him, his voice boomed in my ear. "I'm coming over" he hung up and was there within minutes, I opened the door for him and he pulled me onto a hug "We caught him, we caught that son of a bitch, we caught him" He said more to himself than me. "Hotch has called a meeting and he wants everyone there, even you" "Ok let's go" "In your pajamas?" "Oh, give me five minutes". We left and drove down to the BAU, it was a quiet ride. JJ was there at the front and told us all to sit down "We have caught Andrew Meryel and he is in our custody so with that there is something we have to tell you all. Reid wasn't killed when he was shot, we put him in witness protection, Andrew would have done anything to kill him". I felt sick and left, I ran to the bathroom and threw up. It was Emily that came to check on me "You alright?" "Yes, I'm perfectly fine Emily" The sarcasm in my voice was bitter.

When I came back into the conference room Spencer was standing there. He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. I didn't hug him back; I just rested my head on his chest. I wanted to go home. "Not to be rude or anything and I know that most of you lost him too but can we go home, we need to talk" I asked "Sure go" Hotch answered. Spencer and I walked back to the car "Sof, I'm sorry" "Can we have this conversation at home?" "Ok". The drive home was awkwardly silent. We walked in and the first thing he noticed was the empty vodka and whisky bottles on the dining room table, he just looked at me with disappointed filling his eyes. "Sof" He went to pull me into a hug again "Stop Spencer" I said as I pulled back from him, tears were flooding my eyes. "How could you let me think you were dead" I yell at him "Because it meant that you would be safe" I felt sick again and left for the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and walked into the bedroom, he was sitting on the foot of our bed. He went to pull me closer again and I slapped him. "What the hell?" He questioned and I just hugged him and he complied. After a few minutes of being in his embrace he broke the silence "So what was with that slap?" "I was really mad with you, you left me."


End file.
